Klyxpac Wiki
''Welcome to the Klyxpac Wiki Klyxpac is an alternate website store engine for a Bigfish Games affiliate. The goal is two-fold; to create an engine jam packed with as much flexibility as possible while utilizing the least amount of coding on the webmasters end and keeping the source code simplified so that even a novice PHP hobbies can muddle through the code and change it to their liking. You can always see a live view of the final results here ''Getting the Klyxpac Source Code Klyxpac is an open source project. There are no warranties or garuntees that the software will even work. It is distrubuted as is. It is provided as an SVN (see below). I highly recommend that you download it to an "off" folder of your server for testing first, to see if it suits you, and to make changes. currently, at the time of this writing, June 2011, it is not complete and only available as a beta. SVN: https://klyxpac3.svn.sourceforge.net/svnroot/klyxpac3 Configuration Once you have it downloaded to your server (preferably localhost), the first thing you want to do is go to the configuration, as it is currently set to my settings: (NOTE: future reference of localhost should be replaced with your server) http://localhost/klyxpac3/configs/configsettings.php I decided not to use an "index.php" as it would be quite easy for someone to get in there and change things around. Once here you will be prompted to enter a password. after which you will be taken to the configuration page. Items in red should not be messed with. Once you have things set the way you like, click commit and your done. ''Maintence Next you want to update your games database. When you get the source, it will already be populated, however out of date. The maint program does 3 things: *Downloads the games *Creates a RSS file (in your rss folder called yoursitename.rss - this will be chagned later ) *Parses out BFG site to get the game for tomorrow (experimental stages - use cautiously) To get all this up and running, just run the following: http://localhost/klyxpac3/configs/runmaint.php Wait about 15-20 seconds while it downloads the new games from BFG. Most of the time it will not say anything. I will change that later. When its done, your site is read. Load it up. Any Questions, email me. Creating a Theme 'Basics' The best way to show you how this is done, it to explain how an existing theme was created. For this, I will use the ORCHIDS theme. *Open '''INDEX.TPL' in your favorite editor. Once there, I'll start from the top. I will not go into HTML programing (or PHP for that matter), as you should aleady have some understanding of those languages. *'HEADER SECTION' **The first tag you will come to is {site_name}. All tags are surrounded in braces "{ }", and they are NOT case sensitive, i.e. you can use caps, lowercase or a mix, should not matter (a nice change I made over the origianl Klyxpac). This one is pretty self explanitory, and is configurable in the admin section. **Still in the "" section, you will see several javascript and css links. Each link must have the tag''' {theme_folder}' in order for the page to properly find these files. DO NOT add a slash after the tag. Below is an explanation of each of these sections and if they are required or not. ***'SHADOWBOX - (REQUIRED) This section provides the video and screen shot effects. If you create your own theme from scratch, this section is required to be present or the page may not display properly ***'''FILTERLIST - (OPTIONAL) This creates the category list like the one you see live with over 100+ categories your visitors can choose from. You may want to leave this one in for the time being until i write a tag for just the basic 15 that you see on BFG. This will depend on request. ***'WOWSLIDER - (OPTIONAL)' This is a nice feature that I had to turn it into a tag to be used on the site. In the admin section you can select how many slides (7 is default), and what category you would like it to show. Default: Collector's Editions. No programing or editing required, just insert the tag where you want it to go using {showslider} and POOF~! there it is! **Last tag in the "" secton is: {show_metatags}. The settings for this tag are in the admin section. If you right click the page source, you will see a nice set of metatags that are pretty extensive. Definately leave this tag :-) *'BODY SECTION' (main) **In the "logo" section is where the {site_name} and {site_tag} will go (again admin). **The search section is covered in another section. But for now, change the input name to "needle", method: post and action to ' **Scrolling down you will see the MENU section. The two shown, HOME, RSS are self explanitory. The rest you can add on your own. **The next section is covered elsewhere for how this is designed, for now we are just covering the tags. {feature_header} is the text display that shows, "Game of the Day" "#1 category Game", and "Gamename" of selected game. This tag changes dynamically by the engine. **{showslider} Shows the slider flash. **{show_todays} Shows todays game(s). How this is displayed covered by template files section. **{selected_game} if the visitor is looking at a specific game. **{show_myfavs} editable by admin section, currently shows Felix's favorites **{show_recent} Displays a list of other games in the same category (or recent if on main page). **{search_results} self explanitory **{buydown} When a user clicks on download, this tag definition will be shown **{top_genre} - not used, just a place holder *'''BODY SECTION (sidebar) **This section is very easy. **{specials} - shows all the games pc/mac for the catch of the day, and weekly $2.99 specials **{show_tomorrows_trailer} - experimental, use caution. Will show tomorrows game coming up, video(if it has one) and description. **{show_genre_list} shows a fancy list of 100+ categories for users **{google_addsense} - covered later, will put your adsens here. *'FOOTER' **Self explanitory. Category:Browse